Anzu of Arc
by Jujubie
Summary: Joan was a strong female who guided the French into victory against the English. But what happens when it's Anzu's turn to do the same? R&R! [AnzuSeto] [AnzuNoah]
1. Joan's Story

Anzu of Arc By: Jujubie ::Meh fourth ficcie posted! YAY-fullness!::  
  
Bio: Do you know the story of Joan of Arc? Well, this is a story of a young 17-year old woman, helping the French defeat the English in the Hundred Years' War. This time Anzu Mazaki is taking the role of Joan, trying to defeat the Egyptians this time, the same as her long ancestor Joan did 20 years ago...  
  
Summary: Anzu, taking role of Joan is forced to help the French fight against the Egyptians to end this long-time feud and help the French regain its independence it once had. Full of twists and turns! R&R!  
  
Note: Something's in this fic will be altered and won't all be necessarily the truth or what really happened and something's from the history will be altered. I got this idea from reading about Joan of Arc in global and it seemed pretty interesting so I said why the heck not? Lol...on with the fic!  
  
*** Chapter 1  
  
"Back off you evil cretins! And restore this land to whom it rightfully belonged!" A young woman exclaimed, no older than seventeen summers. Clad in a gray rag for a shirt and black worn pants, little armor shielding her from attack. The young man laughed, as if she said something funny.  
  
"Haha! Give back land to whom it rightfully belonged too!? I'll tell you one thing...if it doesn't belong to the English then it certainly doesn't belong to you mangy filthy French!" He spat out as if it were something distasteful in his mouth. He frowned deeply. "If your worth for nothing 'parents' weren't able too then you certainly won't!" The parents he had referred to were the French king and queen. The young woman glared daggers at him, or rather his heart.  
  
"Ugh, as if I'd believe the likes of you! I don't trust a word that has come from that filthy mouth!" Her beautiful cerulean eyes slit in anger. The young man walked up to her and cupped her chin forcefully up to face him. Warm dark brown, meeting blazed radiant azure. The slowly he replied, in more of a demand than a question.  
  
"Marry me..." He said so softly and seemed so real, that if she didn't se the little gleam in the back of his eye, would've believed it true. She snared her teeth, then inconspicuously raised her dagger in her left hand and carved a J into his right arm. He immediately let go of her pushed her harshly, sending her careening into the hot sand. He grabbed his right arm and hissed in pain and between clenched teeth hissed venomously. "Whether you like it or not, you'll be mine, whether your dead or alive." Still sitting down she rolled her eyes and mischievously added.  
  
"Not in a million years."  
  
He glared at her and set his mouth in a straight line.  
  
"Fine. Then to death be with you. Off to the chambers where you will be held until it is the time of your cruxification!" He bellowed out and a herd of soldiers came in, seizing her and dragging her off into the jail cell. Once a few good meters away from him, he yelled out. "You had your chance Joan." He snapped. Joan heard his remark and spat back.  
  
"I'd rather DIE than marry you! You filthy, ugly egotistical bastard!" With that she disappeared from view, the young man grimacing.  
  
"You'll see Joan, if I can't have you than I will make sure no one will...mark my word!" And with that flipped his cape and walked back in the opposite direction.  
  
** 2 days later **  
  
"Joan no! You can't stay here! You have to come and escape with us! You have a 3-month year old baby at home! And what about your lover? Pharaoh Seth of Egypt? What're you going to do about that?" A servant wept into her rags as Joan did the best she could to comfort her through the metal barricade.  
  
"I can do no such thing. I helped my people win the war with England, but now it is my child's turn to help and protect France for I had a premonition last night in these chambers, that a new evil will awake and resurface and try to regain control of the whole world this time." Joan spoke gravely. "And I...I have seen that it is my child's turn to defend not only France this time but the whole world from this evil." The servant gasped.  
  
"O my lord! God forbid that should ever to happen!" She blubbered out. Joan's sad eyes turned to face her.  
  
"It will...and I will die with no regrets except for the fact that I won't be able to see her grow right before my very own eyes. But even then, I'll be watching her from the skies above." Joan clasped the servant's hand. "Will you tell her that when the time is right for me? And to my dear lover Seth, may god forgive the sin purged from us, but tell him that I love him with all my heart and hope he will let King Louis XI raise our child." The servant nodded, afraid that if she spoke that she would weep till the day of dawn, when the cruxification would take place.  
  
"Yes of course." The servant walked to the doorway. "Maid of Orleans." She whispered and Joan flushed.  
  
"Please don't call me that." Joan persisted. The servant nodded in reply.  
  
"One thing m'lady. What shall you name her?" The servant pressed. Joan thought a moment the replied.  
  
"Anzu."  
  
*~ 1431 Joan of Arc was tortured and burned at the stake after being accused of heresy. ~*  
  
End Of Chapter 1 ***  
  
::A/N: So whatcha think? Good? Sucks? Opinions pplz! Thanx 4 reading meh fic!:: 


	2. Beginning Unfolds

_::Hiya pplz! Thanx 4 the reviews! I enjoyed 'em! Now let's get on with the chappie!::  
  
::Age(s)::  
_  
Anzu- 17  
  
Noa- 17  
  
Seto- 19  
  
Mokuba- 15  
  
_::The others will be shown once they arrive on the scene::_  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
_::20 years later::  
_  
"Wake up! Wake up!" The servant scurried throughout the large room, opening the curtains, the force of the light blinding Anzu's weak morning eyes as she ushered her up.  
  
"Ay, ay, I'm awake Nurse." Anzu replied as she swirled around, slipping her dainty feet into the cushioned slippers. She sat on her bed, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the morning mucus plaguing her eyes. The nurse rushed over.  
  
"Hurry up m'lady!" The nurse panicked, flapping her hands for effect.  
  
"What is it Nurse?" Anzu asked groggily.  
  
"Your father's to be arriving any minute now!" The Nurse almost passed out after she replied. Anzu's eyes shot open.  
  
"W-what?!" Anzu replied shocked as she ran up out of bed and began stripping behind her curtain. She shot the nightgown over the top and dressed in spandex pants, a spandex-matching top, with armor placed over and a dagger tied at the thigh of her leg.  
  
She walked out and the nurse almost fainted at the sight of her.  
  
"My dear child! Are you trying to send me to my grave earlier than expected?" The Nurse asked as she questioned in her mind the level of her sanity. Anzu looked puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean Nurse?" Anzu raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
  
"You know very well what I mean dear child! I swear you are just like your mother!" The Nurse scoffed.  
  
"My mother? Oh tell me more stories of her!" Anzu pleaded. The Nurse narrowed her eyes. "What?" Anzu asked, bringing her shoulders up for effect.  
  
"...M'lady go change. You know young blooming ladies as your self are su'possed to be clad in fair dresses." The Nurse explained. Anzu stuck her tongue out in distaste.  
  
"No way! I'd rather walk around bare!" Anzu exclaimed. The Nurse held her head, as if she were suffering from a migraine.  
  
"Good Heavens child!! Go wear a dress for Saint Peter's sake!" The Nurse pleaded. Anzu shook her head.  
  
"I've never worn one before! Why should I now?" Anzu argued back. The Nurse put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Child! You were a mere child back then! You aren't now! You can't be expecting to go parading around in that and not expect to get in trouble! Why all gazes would be on you! And it's not your head I'm talking about either. You father would have a fit, then I'd get in trouble for allowing you to wear such things!" The Nurse ranted on as Anzu stood looking bored.  
  
"What if I put a skirt on to cover up my hinny that you seem so worried about." Anzu gave in.  
  
"It's not for my sake dear child. For once the time is right you'll know what I mean. You're still so very innocent and haven't been exposed to the real world. The insanity, cruelness and misfortunes that you'll forget all these petty things." But by the time the nurse finished her speech Anzu was long gone. The Nurse frowned. 'I swear someone's got to keep a leash on that girl.' And with that stalked off to find the young woman.  
  
_::Outside in the crowd waiting for the arrival of the King::_  
  
Anzu peered over people's shoulders, trying to make out things in the distance at the same time looking for people she might know. She looked around when she spotted her younger brother and her older one though the one her age wasn't there. She reached them and greeted them with a big good morning.  
  
"Morning Mokuba! G' morning Seto!" She replied cheerfully as the two turned to face her. Mokuba smiled a cute smile and Seto just grunted with a nod. It was daily routine practically. The first time Anzu popped out of nowhere to say hello they'd freak out but as the time went by adjusted to it. Anzu swiveled her head around. Seto noticed that she was looking for something, or rather someone.  
  
"What's up with you?" He asked not facing her. Anzu smiled.  
  
"Oh me? I was looking for Noa...have you seen him?" Anzu asked. Mokuba answered her.  
  
"Oh he was here a few minutes ago, but when he found out that father wasn't coming until another half-hour he headed off in that direction." Little Mokuba pointed to a place a bit farther from where they were, where stands were set up and goods were sold. Anzu sighed.  
  
"Man...I got up early for nothing!" Anzu sighed once more as she turned back around to face them. She looked back down at Mokuba and asked. "I bet Noa's trying to sell his duel cards, right?" Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Oui, but he's having trouble, for no one wants to buy them..." Mokuba trailed off, as his attention diverted to a horde of people, crowding around an area. Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Aw! Cool! Another fight! Woo! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Mokuba chanted as he sauntered off into that direction, leaving Seto and Anzu behind. Anzu turned to face Seto who for a moment looked down and she flashed him a bright smile. He raised an eyebrow at her actions, but said nothing. He swiveled around and paid attention to the crowd from a distance, which was now being broke up by soldiers. Mokuba stalked back, a frown placed on the 15-year old's features.  
  
"What's wrong Mokie?" Anzu asked compassionately. Mokuba looked up and wailed.  
  
"I wanted to see the fight! It's not fair! It was broken up before I got a chance to see!" He cried out, stomping his foot in frustration. Anzu and Seto sweat dropped. Being a young teenager, Mokuba was often anxious to see some action, and to him, nothing fun ever happened around here. Of course, Seto, being once the optimistic person, replied, "At least there is no real danger and your loved ones aren't in trouble." Mokuba still being quite naïve shrugged and replied. "At least SOMETHING would happen!" Seto would always try to talk some sense into the little boy, but he would here none of it. Seto turned his focus back to Anzu where he looked her up and down, noticing her outfit for the first time and asked.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing?" He raised his eyebrows, in bewilderment. Anzu slightly giggled. She looked back down to her outfit. She had promised the nurse that she would wear a skirt over it so her firm tushie wasn't showing in her tight spandex. In reality it looked quite funny, who saw a skirt over army clothes, but of course if you had an individual taste, you would think the combination went quite well, for fashion. For if it were for fighting, it would have many defects.  
  
"Well, I was just wearing the spandex and armor and the nurse was complaining about my tushie being shown so I told her I'd wear a skirt over it instead of those horrific dresses." Anzu explained. Mokuba laughed and Anzu joined in while Seto scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. _'Only Anzu would think of something as weird as this.'_ He thought, while his façade returned. His family knew how he tried to hide his emotions, but the public did not. They thought that was how he was always like, though that's not true. He was capable of emotions, but he just didn't show them off as much as other people, and sometimes that was good.  
  
Anzu's interest faded back to where Mokuba had pointed earlier so she turned back to them and replied.  
  
"I'm gonna go see Noa now you guys, so I'll see you all later kay? Bye!" Anzu replied as she dashed off to find Noa in this crowd. Seto said nothing but Mokuba waved, and they returned to waiting patiently for their father, at least that was Seto's case. Mokuba complained on how he was bored. Seto shook his head and ignored his little brother's complaints.  
  
Anzu slowed down as she reached the end. Her head swirled around trying to pinpoint his location. She dodged and ducked through people's head arms and legs at the same time trying to spot him. Then she reached a stand that was empty with no customers and she immediately knew she had found Noa.  
  
"Noa!" She shouted out as she waited at the stand. "NOA!" She screamed impatiently. "Ugh..." She sighed annoyed. Just then a mop of aquamarine colored hair popped in front of her and she jumped ten feet back. "Noa! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She screeched out to her other brother, placing a hand over her armor where her heart is. Noa smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry Sis didn't mean that. So what's up?" Noa asked, as he leafed through his collection of duel monster cards. Anzu smiled crookedly.  
  
"Do I always have to want something to came visit you? I can't just come visit my lonesome brother without wanting anything?" Anzu put on her sappiest face. Noa rolled his eyes.  
  
'You ALWAYS want something! You never come here to visit me for no reason so don't tell me that!" Noa sighed at her useless attempts to hide what she wants. Anzu smiled.  
  
"Guess you know me too well!" She laughed. Noa cracked a small smile. "Well you know what I want! The usual!" She grinned and his mouth dropped.  
  
"Anzu! I don't have time!" Noa complained. Anzu rolled her eyes.  
  
"For what? Your extra long line of customers?" Anzu asked sarcastically. Noa sent her a harsh glare. "Sorry! Sorry!" She apologized and he seemed content. "Fine. I just want to duel you then." Anzu smiled and Noa nodded.  
  
"Come out back." Noa said as he walked into this tent look-alike thingy. Anzu followed, pulling out her own deck she had started and collected since she was four. She treasured her cards very much so. Anzu often dueled her brother Noa. Seto wouldn't let her duel with him, claiming she was too weak for him and she believed it too though. Seto was the top ranked duelist in France. Noa came in second. Seto had an unbeatable record. Anzu admired her older brother for his well-hidden emotions yet obviously caring once they were alone. Anzu's smiled drooped. Except to her. He acknowledged her presence and all...but he didn't treat her as a sibling. For many years Anzu pondered about that. Maybe he doesn't like any girls not even his own sister she thought, but quickly dismissed that, seeing that he cared for his mother and she was obviously a female. After all these years, she still had not figured it out.  
  
Noa on the other hand, treated her as a sister and a best friend, probably cause she was both though. Those two were at times inseparable, especially in their childhood years. They hung out and dueled and told each other stuff no one else knew...yes they were and still are close.  
  
"C'mon Noa! Before I become an old maid!" Anzu yelled. Noa chuckled.  
  
"I think it's too late for that!" Noa joked as he returned and Anzu slapped him upside the head.  
  
"You idiot! Then you must be an old man!" Anzu retorted. Noa smiled, then he bent over a bit and pretended to hold a cane as he squinted his aquamarine eyes and looked at Anzu.  
  
"Hey there sonny boy! C'mere! Lemme see ya! Oh my! Sonny boy have you become a cross dresser?" Noa acted out wobbling back and forth. Anzu giggled as she smacked him upside the head softly for his playfulness. Noa stood up straight and smiled softly at Anzu. "Well c'mon grandpa doesn't have all day!" Noa said as he took out his duel cards and gave them to Anzu to shuffle an Anzu in return did the same. "So what're you gonna do after Anzu?" Noa asked looking up at her from his cards.  
  
"Um...I'm gonna go get my fencing lessons. Then martial arts. Then dancing!" Anzu replied cheerfully. Noa raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Wow, you sure got a busy schedule!" Noa commented. "And father doesn't care?" Noa added in. Anzu shook her head.  
  
"Nope! He's even the one who suggested them! I did the last one though!" Anzu informed.  
  
"Wow I'm surprised! He didn't let you do this stuff before!" Noa remarked.  
  
"I think it has something to do with Nurse going to talk to father..." Anzu commented thoughtfully.  
  
"What's that gotta do with it?" Noa asked, perplexed.  
  
"I don't know, maybe something she said to him." Anzu shrugged it off.  
  
"Well all your presumptions are usually correct, so maybe you're right with this one..." Noa trailed off. Anzu threw her arms in the air.  
  
"Aw who cares? Let's just get this duel started!" Anzu exclaimed and Noa nodded in agreement, not before mentally putting that issue aside so he could ponder on it later.  
  
"Let's duel!"  
  
**End Of Chapter 2  
**  
_::A/N: So what did ya think? Hope u liked it and I'm free to suggestions! And if ya hadn't noticed, this takes place back in time, I belive to be around the Renaissance I'd say...with all the humanistic points of view and all! ::  
_  
_Peace out! v-v  
  
**Jujubie**_


	3. Preparation

**Anzu Of Arc**

_By: Jujubie_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters nor make any kind of profit._

* * *

◦Chapter III◦ 

"Aha! And that wipes out the rest of your life points!" Noah declared, grinning cheekily. Anzu tossed him a side glare.

"Grrr…I almost had you!" Anzu wailed on about the close match. If Noah hadn't drawn his last card, then Anzu would've won for sure. She was ready with her Dark Magician Girl to attack, but Noah countered with a virus trap that lowered her life points and attacked Anzu with his Dark Vorse Raider, wiping out her remaining life points. Noah laughed at her pouting.

"Yep, you're right! If I hadn't drawn that trap in time, you would've won, but I am the best, what did you expect?" Noah joked. Anzu slapped him upside the head jestingly. They both stood up and walked out of Noah's little room.

"Ow." He complained, now pouting. His aquamarine eyes looked up at her playfully. Anzu rolled her eyes at him.

"You're such a baby!" She grinned while placing her fists on her hips and leaning toward Noah. "Besides, you're not the best! Seto is!" She exclaimed as Noah gave her a 'what're you talking about' look.

"Nuh-uh! I am! Go me!" He joked, making a circular motion with his arms. Anzu smacked his head once again.

"Don't do that! You look so weird!" Anzu laughed. Noah just gave her a look, the made watery eyes.

"I can't believe it! My own sister! Ashamed of me! Wah!" Noah faked cried, while an audience stirred about. Anzu looked side to side.

"Stop that Noah! You're drawing attention!" Anzu hissed. Noah sat up, grinning madly.

"But I thought you loved attention sis!" Noah elbowed her. Anzu pushed him lightheartedly.

"Not the negative kind, you idiot!" Anzu puffed out her cheeks and Noah began cracking up.

"Haha! You look like a fish when you do that!" He cracked up, while Anzu glared.

"Well anyways, Seto is ranked number one duelist." Anzu supplied.

"Brother has nothing on me!" Noah smirked, brushing off his clothes. Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Did you hear me? I said, HE'S RANKED NUMBER **ONE**!" Anzu practically screamed. Noah covered his ears.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh sis, learn how to take a joke!" Noah suggested, and Anzu gave him a dirty look and steeped on his foot, and Noah backed off. "Owowowow…I'll stop now." Anzu nodded.

◦◦ _Badum Badum_ **◦**◦

Anzu twisted her head around and back at Noah. Both of them replied simultaneously.

"Father's here."

Anzu grabbed Noah, who just had enough time to stuff his cards in his pocket, and then get dragged away by Anzu. Anzu ran as fast as she could, hauling Noah's unnecessary weight with her.

"Run you idiot!" She yelled back and let go of him, where he caught up with a steady pace matching her own. A huge cart wheeled in their way. Noah jumped over it while Anzu bent down and slid under it. Both stopped at the same spot, covered in gruel and dirt. They kept their pace, sprinting a bit at the end where they made it in time for the ceremony.

"Phew, that was close." Anzu huffed out, hands on her knees, taking deep breaths, to regain her steady one. Noah put his arms behind his head for easier breathing.

"You're telling me! Father would be absolutely vicious if we missed another arrival." Noah panted out, his breath slowly evening out.

Anzu grimaced at the memory; it wasn't very pleasant not to mention the fact they got signed with a month of servants' work as punishment. Noah and her hung out a lot, they we're best friends as well as siblings, and could always come to each other to confide. They were through thick and thin, good times and bad times, always sticking together. They could always relate.

◦◦ _Dun dun dun _◦◦

The music started once again, and in came the horse and Anzu's father, King Louis XI. He looked so gallant riding the white horse, wearing the French colors.

Anzu admired her father greatly. He was grand and powerful, but also loved by his people. He often followed the Machiavellian way of rule, but even he had a soft side. But not only that, but he was very loving with his family and had no reputation of scandalous affairs.

The King looked over and met Noah and Anzu's eye and smiled as he held up his hand and the two waved back madly. The two then pushed through the crowd, ducking from swinging arms, dodging stamping feet, and evading swaying bodies. The two met up with Mokuba and Seto who also seemed to be heading in the same direction—the palace.

"Hey guys." Anzu greeted. Mokuba waved and Seto nodded. They dashed back to their house, holding a steady pace. Seto's glance wavered over to Anzu.

"Have you been doing some sort of activity? You're keeping up pretty well for a girl." Seto inquired. Anzu beamed, that was a compliment coming from her older brother. Noah and Mokuba shook their heads, if one of them had said that to her they'd be sent careening into the ground. Like the saying goes—_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_. How true that was.

Once they made it to the palace, the Nurse came running up to Anzu. She took one glance at Anzu and held her head in frustration.

"You actually wore _that_?" The Nurse questioned. Anzu nodded uncertainly.

"Yeah, I thought you said the spandex was not appropriate." Anzu replied.

"B-but you went out dressed like a fool?" She questioned. Anzu's face heated up while Mokuba and Noah laughed and Seto looked vaguely amused.

"Ay Nurse, I did. Now what was it that you wanted of me?" Anzu asked, changing subjects, to prevent further embarrassment.

"Oh yes dear me. We have to get you readied up for the formal dinner and ball ceremony tonight in honor of the King's return." Nurse replied in a thoughtful manner. Anzu stood agape.

"But we haven't had one in…" Anzu began calculating on her fingers, "Eight years!" Anzu replied. The Nurse shrugged her shoulders.

"You also know that you're at the ripe age for marriage and that this ball will also account for you to meet some fair gentlemen who will take your hand in marriage. Oh how lovely it will be, only daughter of the King." The Nurse exclaimed with a sparkle in her eye. "Come now, off to get you readied for the party, bout to begin any minute now." As she dragged off a helpless Anzu and Noah and Mokuba waved gleefully. Seto snorted as he rolled his eyes.

Anzu. Married? Ha! I'd like to see who the lucky gentlemen that gets my sister's hand in marriage is… 

He thought sarcastically. Noah and Mokuba were engrossed deep in conversation about Anzu's marriage that hasn't even occurred yet.

"If Anzu gets married…does that mean she won't live here and be able to hang with us?" Mokuba asked as if he were still a five-year old.

" 'Fraid so…I mean she'd have all these responsibilities…hosting parties, getting pregnant and having children…" Noah and Mokuba face each other before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"Anzu…pregnant? Can you imagine that?" Mokuba and Noah howled with laughter. Seto looked disgruntled.

"Uh…don't we got to get ready also?" Noah asked the two. The all looked at each other before breaking into a quick dash for their chambers.

◦◦◦ _With Anzu ◦◦◦_

Anzu sat in the bath disgruntled as she had the servants scrub her from head to toe.

"I can bathe myself Nurse." Anzu replied as her voice rose with each word.

"Not tonight. You have to look pretty my dear, and if we gave you the task you'd come to the party covered with filth!" Nurse contemplated while Anzu puffed out her face.

Once cleansed from her scrub down and lathered then rinsed as she stepped out of the bath where a million towels emerged. One was wrapped around her hair and then another around her body following with a warm light blue bathrobe.

"You'd think one had enough towels…" Anzu muttered to herself but didn't go unheard.

"Wanting to catch a cold before the ball dear? No of course not." Nurse replied and Anzu grumbled in reply. The servants began piling up around her with their makeup condiments. Kohl was used just on the bottom lid of her eyes to enhance their beautiful deep blue shine. And a bit of peachy powder substance used to contrast the dark color of her eyes but blending in with the cream color of her skin. Her lips were next as they put a light peach color over it and blended with a bit of water to make it shine.

Her hair came next as they pulled off the towel and began to dry it then comb it out then apply heat to get rid of frizz and make it silky smooth, and down to her shoulders, where it spilled gracefully. Then they curled the bottom of her locks and piling the locks of hair onto the top of her head and pinned it. Her bangs stayed down and she had locks kept out to frame her face. Some small jewels were placed in various spots of her hair. Her hair was stunning, its toffee color blending monochromatically with her skin.

Her dress was soon brought out, which made even Anzu gasp. Twas a creamy peach colored dress. The servants helped pull it on. The dress began tight and small at the beginning. It had a low cut bodice that allowed the view of the swell of her breasts, tantalizingly. The back of the dress was almost bare except for the strings that crisscrossed to keep it in place and the silk that hung to every curve of her body. As soon as it reached the end of her waist it began to flare out a bit, adjusting to her curves, looking incredibly sexy on her. The dress had matching white swirls of design across the dress. It was sleeveless; the shoulders were bare for the dress was strapless.

Jewelry was soon brought out as a large diamond pendant with a blue rhinestone smack dab in the middle and placed around her neck, cushioned in between her breasts. Diamond hanging earrings were brought out and placed into her ears and large amount of bracelets circled her upper arms as they slid on perfect fitting, white, elbow length gloves and placed more bracelets onto that.

Her shoes came out on a cushion. White heeled dress shoes. They place delicately onto her feet and Anzu stood up trying to maintain her balance as she held onto the dresser for dear life.

"Get these accursed shoes off of me!" Anzu pleaded. Nurse shook her head.

"I think not. Besides you'd better adjust to them soon, the ball is starting in just a few moments."

Anzu stared horrifically at the Nurse. _How will I make it through this night?_

◦End Of Chapter III◦ 

**---**

_Note: Next time we arrive at the ball. Let's see what trouble Anzu gets into there. See you next time. Till then._

_Peace!_


End file.
